What brothers are for
by Touka-Chan
Summary: Gilbert goes off to war, leaving Ludwig to learn about what war really is and if he can face the truth that his brother may not make it back home. But Gilbert made a promise to his little brother that he will make it back home alive. But is that really enough to keep him safe on the battle field?


**AN: Yay another one shot! I have wanted to do a fanfiction with Germany and Prussia for a really long time and I finally decided to do it! This is based off of the song Brothers by Dean Brody. I actually first heard the song from a prussiaXgermany amv that I had seen a while ago. So happy reading and please review!**

What Brothers are for

"Please brudder don't go!" Ludwig screamed when he found his brother packing.

"I have to. But don't worry the awesome me is going to end this war and come right back!" Gilbert declared to his eight year old brother.

Just this morning the two brothers were laughing while making breakfast which led to one of their usual all out food fights.

Then the phone rang.

Gilbert was proud to go fight for his country and believed that he would make it back home. But dark, ugly doubts kept crawling from the back of his mind refusing to be ignored. He had seen some of the soldiers that had been sent home from the war and they were never the same.

"I've already called Elizabeta and she said that you could stay with her and Roderich." Gilbert continued to talk in hopes of calming Ludwig down.

Ludwig refusing to cry in front of his older brother pushed up the corners of his mouth into a small smile. He tried to make his voice come out sounding brave but it betrayed him at the end. "I like Elizabeta. It will be fun."

"Good! Now come on, I have to catch a train. Elizabeta will meet us there." Gilbert said as he closed his suit case and ruffled Ludwig's hair.

* * *

The train's whistle shrieked making Ludwig jump as he clutched on to Gilbert's hand.

"Well brudder I better go!" Gilbert said as he smiled down at Ludwig.

Ludwig looked at his shoes and clutched Gilbert's hand harder. "No. I changed my mind."

Ludwig looked up, finally letting his tears fall. Gilbert knelt down and wrapped him in a hug. Ludwig, not knowing what else to do, threw his arms around Gilbert and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I changed my mind! I don't want you to go!" Ludwig said between sobs.

Gilbert put his hands on Ludwig's shoulders, "Hey, don't cry. You know I can't stand seeing children cry! Especially you!"

Ludwig's face went red in shame, hating himself for crying in front of his brother. Gilbert dried his little brother's tears with his sleeve.

"You promise you will come back?" Ludwig asked sniffling.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, a rare serious look on his face. "You don't need to worry Ludwig; this is what brudders are for."

* * *

_Dear brudder,_

_Elizabeta and I had a food fight today! At first she seemed mad when I through some mashed potatoes at her but that was before she threw them back at me. Then Roderich came home and saw the mess. He didn't seem that mad because he picked up a handful of peas and with a sneaky look on his face he threw them at Elizabeta! They hit her right in the face and he started laughing! I thought that you said he was a stuck up B-word?_

_I hope that you are okay._

_Ludwig_

* * *

_Dear Luddy,_

_Ah Ha! I knew that he wasn't that stuck up! Elizabeta must have loosened him up a bit! The awesome me is doing well! I even have two new drinking buddies! One of them, Antonio, has a little brudder named Lovino. The other one, Francis, has a daughter your age! I think that her name was Michelle? When I get back we are going to go on an adventure together to see them!_

_Don't worry Ludwig; this is what brudders are for!_

_Gilbert_

* * *

_Dear Gilbert, _

_It seems that whoever goes to fight never make it home. But please tell me that because you are awesome you will come back._

_Ludwig_

* * *

_Dear Ludwig, _

_I have to be straight with you since you are my awesome little brudder. What you said is kind of true, alot don't make it back. Remember those guys I talked about last time? Well this morning they saved my life. I had gotten injured and those two ran out to help me. Unfortunately they lost their lives trying to save mine. I promised them that I would make it back home and I plan to keep that promise. _

_Gilbert_

_P.S. I'll be home soon._

* * *

It had been two years and Ludwig waited with Elizabeta at the train station. He glanced at every face looking for a certain smirk and ruby eyes that always glittered with mischief.

The crowd thinned, leaving a man sitting in a wheel chair by the ocean looking up at the sky. Ludwig started racing towards him leaving Elizabeta behind.

"Brudder! Brudder!" Ludwig yelled.

The man in the wheel chair swiveled his head and his face burst into a huge smile.

"Hey Luddy! Told you the awesome me would be back!" Gilbert said as Ludwig finally reached him.

Elizabeta came up behind Ludwig and smiled at Gilbert. "I'm so glad you are home!"

A few months before, Roderich had gone to fight and hadn't been as lucky as Gilbert. Ludwig remembered how he had sat outside Elizabeta's door for many nights listening to her cry. He spent those nights wishing Gilbert, who had always known what to do, were there.

"Let's go home! I've been craving Elizabeta's cooking for two years!" Gilbert declared.

Ludwig took the handles of Gilbert's wheel chair and started pushing him towards home. Elizabeta walked ahead so that she could get dinner ready and let the brothers have some time alone.

Gilbert looked up at Ludwig and gave him a sheepish smile. "I... I'm sorry that you have to push me home..."

Ludwig smiled at Gilbert, "Don't worry! This is what brothers are for!"


End file.
